Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me - A Short Frerard Story
by Mikey Way's Magical Unicorn
Summary: This is a short story where Frank is Gerard's teacher, hope you enjoy :)


**Rating: M**

**Warning: There is student/teacher smut **

**Disclaimer: Fake**

_My st__ory was not a tragic one. In fact my story was almost identical to 10 out of a hundred teenagers in High School. I went to school, I got bullied, I went home, faced family troubles, cut myself, went to sleep, repeat. That was my life. Until started teaching at my school. That's when everything changed._

_I was quite an unattractive 16 year old. I was overweight with a silly haircut, nobody wanted to talk to me because they thought I was weird. Whatever. I dealt with it. Who needs friends when you have Iron Maiden and comics anyway? Perhaps this story would be told better if I started at the beginning, let's begin then shall we?_

Fucking fantastic. Another day of being punched repeatedly in the face. The only good thing about today was that I had Art 4th and 5th period. Art had become the only reason to go to school recently. I didn't exactly have friends to talk to or girls to chat up. I was completely alone. Today I was wearing my black jeans and my batman top, I had always hoped that my simple combo of black pants and a band/superhero top would be enough to let me disappear and become invisible. Sadly, this wasn't the case, I got called a fat Goth For liking _Batman._ It really enangered me how ignorant people were and the fact that I could do nothing about it. Unless I created a presentation for the class educating them on the wonders of heavy metal and DC, but I've got a strong feeling that would only get me hung from a tree by my underwear.

I walked into the art classroom with more confidence than I would with any other class room. Art, thankfully, wasn't full of narrow minded jocks. Content with my own safety I sat down in my usual stool at the front and got settled. A loud voice suddenly startled me as a teacher that I hadn't seen before walked into the room.

'Good afternoon class, I am Mr. Iero and I will be replacing your old art teacher Mrs Cookson for the foreseeable future'

I sat looking at him in awe and he gave the class a nervous little smile. He was quite a short man, but probably still taller than me, and he had both sides of his head shaved, one side red one side white in a kind of Harley Quinn effect and a black fringe curling down to his pale cheekbone. And what's more, he had a nose ring and a lip ring on the opposing side to that. I had never seen a teacher like this before. Well, I guess that's the art department for you let's employ any crazy fucker .

Mr. Iero had set us away on a project about expressionism, which I actually found quite interesting, and I was getting quite absorbed in my interpretational painting until he came over to talk to me.

'Hey' he said casually, with a wide, welcoming grin. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment off anyone so I just stared at him blankly. He wouldn't give up though.

'Cool t-shirt! I'm a huuuge Batman fan' He continued, looking at my top fondly with his dark eyes. Which were mesmerizingly dark actually, I found them quite pleasant to look into. 'Oh, really?' I back channelled awkwardly. I really did not know how to deal with social situations, stop chatting to me and be my teacher for god's sake! 'Yeah! Who's you're favourite villain? Mine has to be Two Face' I blinked at him. 'That's a very big question' I answered stiffly. He just laughed. 'Yeah I guess it is, huh? Let's take a look at this then' he turned to face my canvas, and I saw his eyebrows raise in delight. 'That's great! I really like your bold lines… very, minimal, expressive…it's good. Really good' I smiled at him for the first time. I couldn't not, he was praising the only talent I have. He looked at me in understanding, I think he felt that I was an awkward person, he just nodded at me and gave me a little smile and went off to talk to other students. Surprisingly, it made me feel quite warm. I left school that day feeling more upbeat than usual, and I didn't cut myself that night.

The next day was awful. I had no lessons that I enjoyed at all, which meant that to me I was swimming in a shark tank for no obvious beneficial reason. Apart from there might have been one but I didn't quite know it yet. In the lunch hour I managed to slip away from the people who threw me against lockers and sat down on a bench in the yard and started to read one Watchmen, one of my favourite, if not my favourite comic book. I noticed that Mr. Iero was on yard duty and even though he was pretty far away I was pretty sure he was squinting into the sunlight and looking at me. This made me feel incredibly uncomfortable_. Please don't come over, please don't come over, please don't come over _I chanted in my head. I didn't want to have to deal with a conversation with another human being, however cool he was. Mercifully, he stayed where he was for the whole lunch hour, leaving me in solitary peace.

'FAT ASS!'

'FATTIE!'

'SWEATY GOTH!'

'BATTY BOY!'

Oh for fucks sake. I couldn't even go to the fucking toilet in this place. I ran out of the boy's bathroom quickly, making a desperate dash for the girl's restroom. But it was too late, they had thrown their used chewing gum in my hair. I stood in front of the girl's bathroom mirror, thankful no-one was around, trying to rip the chewing gum out. But these efforts were in vain, and extremely painful. Stopping, I actually looked at myself in the mirror. My soft glossy black hair was practically in a middle parting and my face was comically chubby. I hated myself. I couldn't help but break down in tears in front of the mirror, this was an unpleasantly familiar experience for me. Self-loathing seemed to be the only perspective I had on myself since 8th grade. I couldn't take this any more, my crying face was an even worse sight to behold so I left the restroom only to bump into Mr. Iero. Oh fuck.

'Oh my god, what happened to you?' he asked, a look of shock on his face as he observed my sticky hair and my tear soaked face.

'Nothing, just leave me alone.' I sobbed, walking in the other direction, determined to get away from him, but I felt a strong hand on my shoulder pulling me back. He spun me around slowly and looked into my eyes and slowly said. 'Tell me the truth.' I exhaled, thinking of the best way to word it but failing. I ended up gesturing to this white bits in my hair expressively. Frank shook his head sympathetically. 'Kid's been giving you a hard time?' he asked softly, to which I snorted at. That, frankly, did not deserve a coherent fucking response. What a dickhead. 'C'mon' he said 'let's get you sorted out' He slid his arm over my shoulder and persuaded me gently forward to the office. I walked with him. There wasn't much else I could do really. Besides, I kind of liked it. He was probably the only human being that I'd had physical contact with in a while. I stopped my train of thought right there and looked at Mr. Iero properly. I realized I actually did find him quite attractive, and that I really did like him touching me. He gave me this strange feeling that I'd never felt before in my stomach, which was silly, because we had only talked once and I was a wooden bastard.

Never mind.

We talked lots more in the office while he was trying to get the chewing gum out of my hair. I was quite surprised that he didn't ask me how it got there, but instead opted to discuss comic books again.

'I saw you reading Watchmen earlier, I absolutely love that comic'

'Yeah, it's my favourite, I've already read that one loads but it's one of my favourite instalments'

'How cool would it be if they made it into a film? Aw imagine that!'

'Jesus, I think that'd be perfect' We both laughed with each other even though nothing was funny and he was still tugging at my hair. This is the first time I'd really felt comfortable around him, and it felt good, it felt good actually have someone who wanted to talk to me. Even if it was a teacher. There was a pause, and he went to start a few times, I could tell he was thinking of something to say. Finally he pulled the last piece of chewing gum out my hair.

'There you go, um…'

'Gerard' I interjected, giving him a weak but thankful smile.

'Gerard' he repeated nodding, a supressed grin pulling a the corners of his mouth. We stood awkwardly facing each other, not knowing how to proceed at first, but then he asked me that question I knew he's been dying to ask.

'You have a bit of trouble…making friends don't you Gerard?' he asked sympathetically. I wonder what made him think that, Jesus Christ. I just shrugged.

'Well, I want you to know that, I'm always here, y'know, if you need to talk about anything, or just want a chat' I felt myself smiling uncontrollably, which is something I never do. The fact that he said that just made me happy I guess. I no longer felt alone.

After school I had my Iron Maiden 'Piece of Mind' hoodie on over my top because the wind was picking up a bit and I heard a car draw up beside me and stop. I looked over to see Mr. Iero rolling down his window.

'You never said you had good music taste too!' he grinned. His grin was so mischievous and devilish it gave me chills. I felt myself smiling back at him.

'Well, um, yeah, I do! If metal is your thing'

'Course, I love metal! I've got every single Iron Maiden album on vinyl' He was perfect, I concluded. He loved my favourite comic book and my favourite band. I couldn't ask for anything more in a friend.

'Awesome. I still haven't got all of them, I'm missing Killers, I can't find it anywhere!'

'I could lend it to you in the meantime if you want?' he suggested casually, shrugging his shoulders.

'Oh, thanks!' I replied awkwardly, his offer had taken me aback a bit, but his next offer baffled me even more. He opened his car door and sat back upright, expecting me to get in.

'You might as well come with me now then I'll drop you off home' I'm pretty sure this wasn't strictly allowed, a teacher taking a student to their house, but I wasn't going to pass up an Iron Maiden vinyl and a decent conversation. I hopped in the car silently, getting that same tingling feeling in the bottom of my stomach as we drove off together.

Mr. Iero's flat was minimal, the only furniture he had was a couch and a bed and then the rest of the space was taken up by paintings and records. It was perfect.

'Do you want anything to drink?' he offered, drifting into the kitchen.

'Um, a coffee?' I asked tentatively.

'Sure' he replied 'how'd you take it?'

'White, two sugars'

'Ok, be right there with you' I started to look at the numerous canvases leaned up against the walls. I spotted a few album covers and comic book characters, but some were of rock stars and guitars. They were really, really good. I couldn't help but stare transfixed even as my coffee got brought to me. I took it and smiled gratefully at him.

'Thanks Mr. Iero'

'Please, call me Frank. I've never liked being formally addressed like that. I mean, I'm not better than anyone else, why do I get more respect?'

'Ok then, thank you, Frank' It felt good saying his name, he just grinned again and strode to the other end of the room to one of the boxes where his records were. He bent over to rummage, displaying his tight little ass is full glorious view.

'Jesus Christ' I said very quietly under my breath as it stuck on my throat. I tried to avert my eyes, but I simply couldn't. It was swaying in a hypnotic motion, almost beckoning me. Stop it Gerard! This is your teacher, your _male _ teacher! Ok, I'll admit, I am attracted to men, but even so it felt wrong and pervy. He straightened up, holding the Killers record in his hand. I tried to compose myself as he walked back over, downing my coffee.

'There you go' he said handing me it. I took it from him, beaming.

'Great, thanks!' I said, admiring the cover. Like all other Maiden album covers, it was pretty sweet. 'Thanks for this si- Frank. It really means a lot, y'know, you taking an interest, not a lot of people do' I thanked him nervously, feeling stupid.

'It's no problem Gerard, I honestly can't see why people don't take interest in you' Really? Was he fucking kidding me?

'It's because I'm so ugly and fat and generally unattractive that's why' I spat bitterly. Frank just sighed.

'Sit down Gerard' he said gesturing to the sofa.I sat myself self- consciously on the edge of one of the cushions and he sat beside me, looking at me questioningly. 'You're not unattractive Gerard' he said quietly, looking away almost blushing. But he couldn't of been. AND HE COULDN'T OF BEEN FUCKING SERIOUS?!

'You're kidding me aren't you?! Have you seen me?! My hair is a joke and I'm fat and-'

'You're still going through puberty, you're gonna lose most of the fat when you grow more, don't worry. Apart from that, you've got clear skin, nice features, and if your hair bothers you that much then you should just change it' he suggested lightly. I couldn't believe it. I was being…complimented. Damn.

'Do you think I need to change my hair?' I asked defensively.

'No' he said calmly 'I think it looks fine, but if you don't like it the obvious solution is to do something about it'

'But people still won't find me attractive, I don't think they ever will'

'Oh give over Gerard' he said shaking his head fondly at me.

'I've not even kissed anybody before' I thought aloud to myself, which probably made me sound dire.

'It'll happen one day' he sighed.

'It won't'

'It will!'

'It won't!'

He couldn't even be bothered to reply to me this time, he just give me the 'shut up' look. Which I found strangely sexy. He looked into my eyes purposefully, before grabbing my face with both hands and pulling my face to his to kiss me. It only lasted for about a second and it was over before I could even comprehend was going on.

'It has now, so shut up' he said firmly. Fucking hell. Is this the way he dealt with all self-conscious students? I had no idea what to say, so I just sat there slighty open-mouthed, my heart beat sounding like a drum roll. I exhaled and flopped back on the chair, loosening his red tie and unbuttoning his shirt to relax. He was acting completely casual, like nothing had happened. But it had happened. And something was happening to me, I wanted to kiss him more and I had a burning desire to rip his clothes off.

'Y'know, Frank' I said huskily, biting my lip at him ' I don't think I'm ever going to lose my virginity either' he raised one eyebrow at me mischievously ' I mean, like, ever' I added at the end for extra effect. He sighed an shook his head.

'You, Mr. Way, are completely out of order and unacceptable…and I fucking love it'. We threw ourselves at each other, embracing in a frenzy of lust. I slid my hands down his neck to unbutton his shirt, shaking with excitement. As I finally ripped if off his skinny frame was exposed. He was fucking beautiful, his body was a canvas, many a tattoo decorating his arms. I had no time to admire them all though, as he pushed me on my back and removed my hoodie and shirt in one go, revealing my considerably less admirable chub. He didn't seem to mind though, he pushed his chest onto mine, letting our ice cold skin collide and pushing his weight on top of me. It felt absolutely amazing. He pushed his hips into mine, making my dick harder, I moaned slightly on his lips, making his on crotch bulge in his jeans. Stopped kissing my lips and made his way down my body, until he got to my pants. He undid my belt and took them down, exposing my erect dick to him. His eyebrows were raised again. 'Nice package, I'm impressed'. It felt so good to know someone thought my dick was big. I felt a little shiver of pride. He bent down and licked up and down my length, making me start to pant as he teased me. Oh god this was going to be so good. Frank finally took me in his mouth, pushing my member deep down his throat. I cried out in pleasure as his throat contracted and he hollowed his cheeks to grip onto my foreskin tightly. My hips bucked as he began to blow me so he placed his hands firmly on my hips to keep them down. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure 'Oh fuck….fuck. Frank Jesus!' This was so much better than masturbation, so much better. I had another human being's lips around my fucking penis! I could my climax nearing, and Frank started blowing faster, using his tounge to further pleasure me. This was it. 'I'm coming!' I let out a long, high pitched sound as I orgasmed and my lower body tensed as I blew my load in his mouth. The pleasure was indescribable. He swallowed me down, wiping his mouth of the glistening wetness from my dick.

'Fuck…Frank, that…was fucking…amazing' I panted, collapsing onto my back.

'And I enjoyed every minute of it' he said in a deep, sexy voice and stretched up to kiss my hungrily.

'Now are you gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you or what?'


End file.
